


To You I Will Return

by oftheangels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Dimensions, Smut, Soulmates, a few side characters - Freeform, seperate warnings will be put down for each chapter, this is really just a collection of weirdly connected aus, this so fucking gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftheangels/pseuds/oftheangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time and time again, in every universe, in every lifetime, in every thread of time, Han Solo will always find Luke Skywalker.<br/>(Or four lives Luke and Han fell in love in and how they all converged in a galaxy far far away)</p>
<p>partially inspired by the poem 25 lives by tongari</p>
            </blockquote>





	To You I Will Return

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading this gay trash lov u  
> im not gonna lie i wrote most of this at 2 am, its also somehwat inspired by slaughterhouse 5 bc everything i write is.   
> no warnings for this chapter except extreme lame gay fluff  
> also this is unbeta'd so if you see any errors grammar-wise please let me know, i really appriciate it.

There are infinite universes in existence and infinite lives that one could live in each one. All of these worlds twist and turn around each other in a glorious amalgamation of bright and shimmering threads; weaving and swerving, stagnant and moving at the speed of light. A cosmic blanket. A cosmic blanket with holes and rips and fringes at all of the places that they are somehow supposed to be. And in this infinite variation of light and colour, the odds of strands that are even similar forming, let alone intersecting, are unbelievably small. Somehow, however, in the sea of time, Han Solo fell in love with Luke Skywalker five times, on five planes of existence.

The first time Han Solo meets Luke Skywalker he is ten years old. He's standing outside of the corner store in the tiny town he lives in when a boy around his age with blonde hair and sun tanned skin walks up to him. The boys looks to Han and offers him a piece of the chocolate he's eating.

"I've never seen you around here," Han says to the boy, shoving the offered chocolate into his mouth.

The other boy looks up at him through a shield of gold hair, "I just moved here to live with my aunt and uncle. We live on a farm you know, we have fifteen whole chickens."

Han grins at him, "Really? A real farm? You got any horses?"

The boy's round face brightens, and he points Han to the right, "Yeah! We have two, their names are Charles and Ricky. You wanna come over and see them? I'm Luke."

Han doesn't even have to answer Luke, and they go walking towards the farm. "Im Han, it's cool to finally have someone to hang out with around here, and someone with _horses_!"

Han sees Luke again. Many times again in fact. So many that Luke's aunt and uncle slowly accept their having two children to take care of, and that Han's sisters all know Luke as well or better than they know Han, and dote over him endlessly. They become inseparable, Luke and Han. They are never seen alone, always together, riding horses, collecting eggs from the chickens, racing bicycles down the dirty Montana roads. Even then, Han loves Luke. In the softest and most innocent way possible, Han is in love with Luke. His every waking second revolves around the other boy, Luke becomes a constant source of happiness and sunshine that Han is eternally grateful for. Even then, Han is only a planet, orbiting around the bright, unwavering light that is Luke Skywalker.

When Han turns sixteen something changes. He goes away with his eldest sister for a semester, to stay with her in New York. He keeps up with Luke in letters the whole time, and in this time nothing changes. They argue playfully on paper, tossing around jokes and stories of what they've been doing. Only much later it strikes Han how incredibly domestic this is, telling each other about their days. Han returns the second week of summer, and something changes. The morning after he arrives he walks up to the yard of Luke's home, reacquainting himself with the way the morning air swaddles him in dust and sunlight. He goes up and knocks on the door, and Luke answers. There is a split second where time stops, there on the dusty porch of Luke's blue farmhouse, and Han is hit with a feeling of cosmic proportions, where his mind goes completely blank except for a swirl of yellow and blue and _light_. Luke pulls Han into a warm hug, and Han presses his face against Luke's hair. When his friend pulls away he is struck very harshly but how incredibly beautiful Luke is, has always been (will always be). They stare into each others eyes for a moment and their twin smiles match up, as they laugh at nothing in particular, just the joy of being together again.

Han agrees to meet Luke later at the small lake across town. As he walks back through the dusty, sunny air, Han realizes that, as nice as the warm weather is, he'd much rather like to get reacquainted with Luke.

That night, in the fading sun, Han and Luke both have their feet handing into the rippling water, off of the edge of the dock. Luke is staring up at the sky, Han is staring at Luke. Han gets so caught up in Luke, in the curve of his jaw, in the curl of his hair that is just a bit too long, in the way the sun actually seems to _kiss_ his skin wherever it touches him, that he barely notices when it gets dark.

He only does notice when Luke looks over at him, and he can see the reflection of the crescent moon in the blue depths of Luke's eyes. In a moment of silence, filled only by the soft lapping of water against the shore and the gentle chirp of crickets, Han pushes himself slowly forward, and presses his lips to Luke's. He goes very slowly, millimeter by millimeter, touching his lips to Luke's.

The other boy's lips are soft, slightly chapped from light and heat, pliant under Han's. Within a few precious seconds, their lips are pushed fully together. Luke smiles softly into the kiss, and when he kisses back, Han is elated and unsurprised when he finds that Luke's lips taste of salt and warmth, of sunlight and dust.

  
Two years later finds them in the same place, this time waist deep in the water, laughing up at the setting sun. But this time, Han's heart is beating very very fast. It isn't as if his heart doesn't beat a little faster around Luke ( the boy is so beautiful how could it not), but on this night Han is lightheaded, and his pulse is thumping unforgivingly in his neck.

Once again, Luke is looking up at the sky. "We have to take care of the chickens, though. An Charles and Rick. Are you listening, Han?" Luke looks back at Han, who blinks at him.

Han puts on his best winning smile, " Im always listening, babe. You were talking about some chicks?" He walks up a bit closer and places a wet hand on Luke's warm shoulder. "Of course we'll take care of the chicks, Luke. I'm the chick expert."

Luke just rolls his eyes at Han. He suddenly looks away, tensing a bit, and worrying at his lip. Han's hand tightens protectively on Luke's shoulder. "You know, if you ever think this is too much, just tell me. I know it's a big step, moving in together, but with Uncle Owen gone, and Aunt Beru moving away, I don't really want to be all alone..." He trails off for a moment, and Han opens his mouth to speak, before stopping when Luke continues, softer. "I don't want to pressure you, but you're my best friend. I can't even imagine being without you, I love you."

With his last words Luke turns all the way around, facing Han and looking up at his. The sun is directly behind Luke, and Han reckons the way it lights up Luke's golden hair looks a bit like a halo. Han's hand slip around Luke's waist, and his eyes meet Luke's blue ones, before he speaks.

"I know." He says very softly, not daring to break his eyes away from Luke's, "I don't think i could stand being without you either. I really love you, Luke. If there's a life for me out there without you in it, I want no part in it. Of course I want to move in with you. You're the most important thing in my life." There's another pause, where the air is buzzing around them, Luke is blushing and smiling softly, Han is letting courage build in his chest.

Before he speaks again, Han lets his words float around in his mind, steeling them, and then he holds them in his mouth, feeling the weight and the repercussions, and very distinctly tasting warmth and dust.

He presses his forehead against Luke's. "Luke," he breathes in, "will you marry me?"

There isn't even a second before Han is barraged with an armful of Luke Skywalker, their lips pressing together, Luke's arms wrapping around Han's shoulders. Luke kisses him again and again, smiling all the while. "Of course." He says between kisses. "Of course."

  
Han presses Luke closer that night, chest to chest in the cooling summer air. He can feel quick beat of Luke’s heart against his, and somehow everything, for what seems like one second then but last for years and years after, seems perfect. The palms of his hands press into the flesh of Luke’s back, dragging water from the lake up and down the warm skin. Luke’s hands are tangling in and tugging at his hair, gentle and insistent and their kissing grows more heated, with mouths opening and tongues pressing together and soft gasps and pants being exchanged.

Luke tries to press their bodies together closer, but Han grins, and scoops Luke up out of the water and into his arms, eliciting a squeak and a soft giggle from the boy. Luke holds tight onto Han’s shoulders, but continues pressing soft kisses onto Han’s collarbones and chest. They stumble back to the farmhouse, _their_ farmhouse, and fall into bed, for that night and forever.


End file.
